The present invention relates to codes such as graphic marks, or indicia, for identifying, verifying the authenticity of, tracking, or managing information relating to manufactured goods and/or their packaging, cartons, boxes, shipping cases, documents, banknotes, labels, tapes, overwrap film, stamps, tax stamps, fiscal marks, tickets, courier envelopes, vouchers, films and indeed any single article, product, or item.